Last cross
by Mayu Miname
Summary: RRB ...y slave warning : las cosas que hsay escrita debe ser leida a su propio criterio sacado de un manga hecho -///-


Last Cross

El sector estaba entero en escombro todo destruido el fuego se asomaba en todo la ciudad de Densille , gente gritando , hutyendo despavoridas , atropellando se entre si para poder salir de ese infierno por esas 3 personas que mataban a la gente como seres sin importancia pasaban encima de ellos y también los aniquilaban de forma cruel , sus voces resonabas ,en todo el lugar un pelirrojo con armadura roja como la sangre ,. Un rubio con armadura de color azul y moreno armadura de color verde muzgo  
- Bueno Hermanos a destruir-  
- Vamos hacer que la sangre llueva en estas ciudades.  
-Si y escucharemos a la gente gritar.-

-MIYULINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- dijo una chica pegando le a la otra que estaba en su cama leyendo la historia de su ciudad  
- ¿Que te sucede Midori?-enojada  
- ¡LLEVAS 4 HORAS SIN PRESTARME ATENCION!-Grito enojada su gemela que tenía el cabello mas corto que ella , a la otra tenía el cabello hasta un ¼ de la espalda ..  
- No te vas a morir por no tomarte atención- dijo en un suspiro volvio a leer para volver pero su libro fue arrebatado brutal por su gemela .  
.- DUERMETE PORQUE MAÑANAS VAS AL MUSEO!  
-Pero..-

- ¡Nada de peros acuesta te!- Enojada grito

-Esta bien – dijo vencida se recostó en la cama y ansiosa de ir al museo donde se encontraban sus 3 chicos …ya quería que la noche pasara lo mas rápido para poder ir al otro día al museo.

La mañana era calida recostada en su sabanas acogidas en sus colchon durmiendo placidamente como en un angel en una nube no se había dado cuenta de tan bien que se podía dormir, pero fue cuando el despertador sono esto provoco que la chica se levantara de un salto y estuviera lista en 2 minutos tan sencillos y faciles ..Tomo el desayuno de un bocado , se hizo 2 colas que le hacían ver muy mona y llendo se corriendo a su colegio ..

Estaba en el auto bus leyendo sumergida en su libro de los 3 chicos …era genal pensar que tanto tiempo espero para que llegara este día tan importante como este nada debía salir mal .Una de sus compañeras estaban de lo mas contenta conversando de refagas ..  
- Si, ubicas a ese guapo de la cafetería me miraba como si muriera por mi – dijo

Uuf- suspiro

¿Qué te sucede Miyamoto?- dijo acercando a ella con cara de pocos amigos

Nada .-dijo sonriendo, la chica le pego al libro que estaba leyendo y se lo tiro por la ventana .

¡MALDITA!- Grito enojada corriendo hacia la puerta del conductor y jalando la manilla de el chofer con mucha fuerza y saltando en el camino . se tropezo provocando que rodara en el suelo , se levanto con pocas fuerzas y corrio hacia donde se encontraba el lubro lo tomo con sus manos y lo sacudio reviso si se había roto alguna pagina o estropeado. Cuando termino de revisar , camino hacia su bus que la esperaba al subir recibio un castigo de su profesor de gimnacia un golpe en la cabeza con un abanico de papel dejando un chichón se fue a sentar en su asiento y guardo el libro en su mochila.

Cuando ya habían llegado se bajaron todos en fila fueron observando el museo , de apoco mientras el guía explicaba toda la historia de el libro que tenía leyendo Miyu , observaba maravillada los cuadros .

Los RowdyRuff Boy fueron asesinos en la historia – dijo el guía

¡MENTIRA!- Grito una voz entre los alumnos todos fueron la mirada a la castaña.

¿Por qué dices que es mentira? – dijo el señor con venitas

PORQUE EN MI LIBRO DICE QUE ELLOS SE LLEVABAN BIEN CON LA GENTE PERA ESTA LA TRAICIONO ESTO PROVOCO LA IRA DE ELLOS CULTURIZESE – Declaro en voz alta y mirando la con los ojos fijos y penetrantes

Esa son mentiras –dijo – Ellos fueron asesinos por lo menos murieron – dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Jajajajaajajjaja- se rieron todos sus compañeros de la castaña , esta solo agacho su cabeza y apretando contra su pecho el libro – es mentira …yo se que ellos eran buenos- levanto su rostro las lagrimas cayeron pero eso no iba a detenerla que encontrara su tumba nunca.

Venga ahora veran la pelicula- dijo el hombre, todos los compañeros entraron en fila y se sentaron fue cuando una de sus compañeras querían hacerle una pequeña broma a la castaña .

Miyu se sentó en un asiento que estaba cerca , mientras en esos momentos las chicas iban en la sala de cines donde justo se había caido una especie de liquido mágico en la cinta, estas tomaron el retroproyector y apuntando la contra la Chica . Un rayo arcoiris golpeo a la castalña provocando que la se cayera de la silla. Y quedara inconciente cuando desperto estaba en la enfermería , escuchaba muchos gritos estaban retando a sus compañeras por haber hechado a perder el retroproyector. La chica se levanto buscando su libro..

-Mi libro- dijo asustada y saliendo directo al lugar donde iban ver las peliculas cuando llego se lo encontro pero algo había raro debajo de el se encontraba como una pequeña manilla la chica jalo la manilla con mucha fuerza abriendo se una puerta subtarranea. Donde la chica al bajar camino asustada aferrada a su libro pero fue cuando recordo algo en ese pasillo parecía familiar siguió caminando a paso seguro , subio la escalera con cuidado para no caerse. Al llegar el sol daba con sus ojos puso la mano en su rostro para hacer sombra , había unas pequeñas montañas.

La chica la escalo se hizo algunos rasguños cuando llego había un puente en mal estado que parecía que se iba a caer la chica lo cruzo con mucho cuidado casi se cae , siguió caminando hasta llegar donde había un suelo de piedra no había plantas . Se acerco hasta llegar al centro donde ahí estaba lleno de polvo , se agacho y con sus manos sacudio. Sus ojos quedaron blancos eran las tumbas de Rowdy Ruff Boy. Toco con mucho cuidado sus nombre por una extraña forma quería decirlo.

-BUTCH- Dijo se fue al otro nombre no se percato de que las letras empezaron a brillar de color verde oscuro.

-BOOMER- Anhelo dando se vuelta para el ultimo nombre una luz azul se mezclo con la verde.

- Y por ultimo el líder que fue engañado por esos idiotas rompiendo su confiansa el era muy amable BRICK – Al pronunciar el ultimo nombre una enorme luz roja rodeo a la chica al igyual que las otras provocando que su cabello se soltara su falda se moviera al compaz del viento en su pecho empezo aparecer una cicatriz le empezo arder el cuerpo como si le estuvieran quemando , sus ojos se volvieron rosados , empezo a respiara fuerte como si estuviera excitada . Su polera se rompio pero dejando ver la cicatriz y un poco sus sostener solo un poco …Las piedras que decían sus nombres emitieron luces y elevando se 3 chicos de cabellos largos moreno, rubio y pelirrojo que tenían los ojos cerrados ..

Capitulo 2: Slave

La respiración era difícil en esos momentos ese enorme calor que su cuerpo vivía era ahogador apenas podía sobrevivir , cuando al mirar sus rostro habían abiertos sus ojos que la observaban a ella …ya habían dejado de emitir esa especie de luces pero el calor en su cuerpo no desaparecía. Estar en frente de chicos asi que nunca penso estar en vida con ellos ..pero ahora la estaban mirando detenidamente.

¿Qué hacemos con ella?- comento el rubio

Nos podemos divertir con ella – dijo acercando a ella el moreno

Dejen a esa basura- dijo el pelirrojo

Al escuchar basura la chica se levanto con el ardor de su cuerpo pero enojada nadie en su sano juicio le dice basura.

No le digas basura a una chica-

O_O- quedaron los 3 sorprendidos.

Asi agradecen a alguien que le sale una cicatriz en el pecho y los revives ..por lo menos pueden agradecer lo que mas quiero es que ustedes sean felices – enojada , fue cuando sintió que alguien venía – Escondan se – dijo empujando a los 3 hacia los arbustos ..que habían cerca, le tiro su chaleco para cubrir un poco . Unos guardias que pasaban la vieron y llegaron a su lado.

Usted no puede estar aquí- dijo serio y casi sintio que le iba a pegar pusieron su arma cerca de su estomago.

Pero …es que quería ver las tumbas – dijo casi en una mentira.

Esta prohibido que venga gentes la tumba de esos asesinos.

Hermanos vamonos – dijo el pelirrojo pero justo fue agarrado por el rubio

Esperen , ella necesita nuestra ayuda – observando la.

Ellos no son ningunos asesinos eran buenas personas , ayudaban a la gente de nuestra ciudad pero los ciudadanos los traicionaron a ellos provocando su ira- dijo seria

Eso es mentira – dijo el guardia tomando la del brazo fuerte.

Es verdad esta escrito en el libro que me regalo mi abuelo , es cierto – mostrando lo que estaba escrito en su libro.

¡QUIEN TE DIO ESE LIBRO!- Enojado y lanzando la contra el suelo .- Todos esos libros debían haber sido quemados .

No permitire que sigan machando sus nombres asi- tratando de correr pero el hombre le piso con su pie la mano .

Aghh!!- grito de dolor escondio el libro en su cuerpo.

Pasame ese libro –gritaba el hombre enojado le iba a pegar con la pistola para noquearla .

ATAQUE ESPECIAL DE MIDORI GOLPE BAJO- dijo pegando le en sus partes intimas este coloco ambas mano en su lugar –Ataque de Midori ciegos noqueados – dijo poniendo 2 dedos en sus ojos y pegando le en su estomago desmayando se , la chica miro su mano estaba ensangrentada , su sangre sangraba , y le ardía.

Listo chicos ya se han ido pueden salir – dijo llendo donde estaba supuestamente ellos pero se habían ido de ese lugar.

Bueno por fin pueden ser libres

La chica se fue del bosque y llego al departamento todavía no llegaba su gemela eso le daría tiempo para curarse la herida que sangraba se saco su blusa que estaba rota , y se puso una camisa de pijama de su papa y se saco los short y la falda quedando asi, se dirigio al baño y busco el botiquien de emergencia de su pieza escucho que algo se cayo, Asustada se acerco con la escoba para pegarle al ladrón pero como si estaban en el octavo piso.

Muy despacio se acerco a su pieza que había dejado la puerta abierta y su ventana , se deslizo hacia la oscuridad con el baston sus ojos se acostumbraban muy facil a la oscuridad entonces pudo verlos a los 3 chicos en su pieza . Parecían perdidos tratando de buscar algo para encender fue cuando algo sintio un escalofrio en su espalda por un segundo la chica sintio como algo le caía encima de ella …su respiración de ella se hizo pesada buscando el interruptor de la lampara como loca cuando lo encontro la pieza quedo a la vista el pelirrojo estaba encima de ella la observaba el rubio se había pegado con el estante y el otro se había caido de la silla de rueda .

-Ohayo- dijo la chica alegre pero despues sintio una manos en sus piernas – Kyaaaaaaaaaaa- grito asustada y sacando lo de encima roja como tomate se le veían las bragas ….por haberlo empujado.

-Rosado *-* - observo el rubio las bragas de la chica.

-aaah!!!! X_x- grito de nuevo pero tirando le cosas a los 3 cuando se detubo el rubio con el pelirrojo se escondieron pero el moreno recibio todos los golpes la miraba de forma asesina .

-TU!!! ÒWÓ –enojado

-Gomen – dijo la chica saco de la pieza su hermana los chocolates que tenía guardado en una caja ultra secreta ..-Ten come esto- dijo ofreciendo le

Este saco la barra y la lamio despues se la empezo a comer de a poco hasta terminar.

-Mas! – dijo con los ojos brillantes.

-No puedo Mido- no termino la palabra por que escucho como la cerradura se abría de golpe la chica escondió los chocolates .

-Escondan se- dijo a los 3 que se escondieran para que su gemela no los encontraran . Cerro su puerta al momento que la puerta de la entrada se abria de un portazo y la cerraba con una patada y escuchando los pasos como gigantes de la chica se acercaba Miyu se metió dentro de su cama y apago la luz para hacerse la dormida pero la puerta fue rota por décima vez …y encendiendo la luz el rubio había sido aplastado por la puerta casi rota los otros 2 estaban escondidos en los cajones de el closed de arriba.

-Que sucede hermanita – dijo nerviosa

-¡Que sucede! Mas encima lo preguntas dime donde están mis chocolates …..hace varios metros pude percibir el olor de chocolate que provenía de este lugar! Estuviste comiendo mis hermosos chocolates

La chica sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo su hermosos cuerpo ….. la mirada de su hermana era tan horrible no sabía como mentir pero después se le ocurrió algo.

Gomen….gomen…gomen – repetía un millón de veces llorando cayendo al suelo , Midori se compadeció y la abrazo

Perdona…no quería hacerte llorar capaz me pase, ellas otra vez te molestaron …-dijo abrazandola con calidez

Crero que deberías irte tengo mucho sueño – dijo llevando la a su pieza y cerrando le la puerta , cuando llego a su habitación los 3 chicos estaban volando sobre su cama .. la chica solo se acosto en su cama les tiro unas almohadas y chales para que durmieran , lo ultimo que recuerda era los ojos rojos observando la ..

Era sabado y sus papas se habían ido de viaje a la casa de unos amigos las chica estaba sumergida en un sueño se desperto. Abrio sus ojos de par en par se encontro con el moreno sentado en la silla de ruedas. Se sento en la cama-Buenos Días – dijo esbozando una sonrisa la chica al chico - ¿Qué hace despierto? ¿Y tus hermanos?  
-Pues uno esta en la cama de tu hermana y otro- no termino por el pelirrojo aparecio destras de el- Y brick durmió en el techo – sudando frio _El durmió contigo Miyu!!! ._ La chica se quedo atonita el rubio estaba durmiendo en la cama de su hermana.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!- hizo que la casa se diera vuelta mas completo –QUE HACE ESTE PERVERTIDO EN MI PIEZA FUERA!!!!- se escucho el grito tan fuerte se escuhco unas cosas que se rompían otras que chocaban contra una especie de mesa.

-Puedo explicarlo- dijo  
- NADA DE EXPLICACION RUBIO TEÑIDO- GRITO  
-Pero …oye tranquila – dijo

-Ooh- dijo Miyu mientras se tapaba los oidos con tapones y con la almohada.

-TRANQUILA ¡!!!!....TRANQUILA ¡!! MIRA MIERDA DE RUSIO LA PEOR PALABRA ERA ESA TE GANASTE MI ODIO ETERNO HERTUDRIZ!!!! – Se escucho un silencio para despues una metrelleta …..que sonaba  
-aaaah!!! Miyu!!!!1 Salveme!!  
- Miyu….MIYULINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Se escucho el sonido de un ogro acercando con furia a la puerta de la castaña salio por la ventana y se subio al techo con pijama ahí se encontraba el moreno con el pelirrojo.

-Aquí estare a salvo….por unos momentos  
En la casa se escuchaba los platos, muebles que eran lanzados por la ventana hasta un gato…

-ToT – temblaba el chico la observo y suspiro para despues agarrar a la castaña y cogarla para que su hermana la viera.

-BRICK TRAIDOR!!!- GRITO ENOJADA Y LLORANDO FUE CUANDO SU HERMANA LA MIRO CON UNOS OJOS DE ,MATANZA

-MIYU HERMOSA!! …- DIJO ACERCANDO SE  
-Hey deja a nuestro hermano  
Fue cuando bajaron los chicos volando deciendo y tocando el suelo Midori se quedo atonita uno volaron y lo otro el pelirrojo tenía a su hermana como cautiva o como una esclava ……

------------ un silencio se hizo para despues la chica empezando a lanzar cosas y cayendo ambos por una almohada.

-Suelten a mi hermana malditos pervertidos – grito Miyu estaba encima de el chico en una posición no muy favorables mas encima se le rajo el pijama ….viendo su ropa interior y la silueta de sus senos …

-Suelta a nuestro hermano a la violamos- dijo el pelirrojo

.-Violarme X//-//X- dijo sudando

-Que!!! – dijo cerro todas las ventanas …y empezo a disparar fue cuando su hermana se puso como escudo para proteger a los sujetos .

-DETENTE ELLOS SON LOS CHICOS DEL LIBRO QUE HE ESTADO LEYENDO- Dijo seria  
-Si y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo

-Creo que con esto todo se arreglara .- dijo el rubio acercando se a ella con sutileza y agarrando el rostro y juntando sus labios con la de ella … en un tierno beso la dejo con un rubor ….Todos quedaron K-O

-ME GUSTAS- dijo el rubio, un especie de aura asesina se empezo a sentir en la atmofera , los cuadros se rompieron la tele se partio en la mitad , empezo a temblar su cuerpo varias venitas aparecieron en su cabeza

-MALDITO COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A QUITARME MI PRIMER BESO ÒWÓ SE LO IBA A DAR A NATSUME- grito ruborizada y agarrando lo y empezando a rodarlo y chocarlo contra toda la casa- este la casa – dijo chocando contra la puerta , -esta es el cuadro de la familia di hola familia- estrellando lo – descuida no lo veras nunca en tu subexistencia – sonriendo malévolamente como un demonio.  
-Esa…..es tu hermana …-pregunto el moreno a la castaña mientra estaba encima del pelirrojo

-Si…..- dijo un poco apenada- DEJAME IR!!!-se movía para poder zafarse del pelirrojo.

-Quedate quieta …veremos en que termina todo esto – observando

-Buuuh!!!!MIDORI ESTAS DESTRUYENDO LA CASA!!!-Grito su hermana

-CIERRA EL PICO NO VES QUE LE MUESTRO NUESTRA CASA PARA QUE NUNCA LO

-Como iba diciendo ….AQUI ESTA EL BAÑO ¡!!! –Dijo metiendo su cara en el lava mano y echando le pasta en su cabello , y7 refregando lo

-Basta!!!!!-grito la castaña tirando se sobre el pelirrojo -DEJAME!!!!!! UN RATO

-BASTA!!!!!-GRITO EL MORENO

-O te comportas o veras lo que es bueno – dijo molesto

TOK---TOK Sono la puerta mejor dicho entro un hombre con una bazuca y una señora …los presente quedaron WTF

-perdon por molestar …..su hermosa reunion, pero venimos a informar que la chica castaña que esta en una pose lujuriosa con el pelirrojo es un amo con un esclava …

.Amo-dijo Brick

-Esclava x_x- Miyu

-WTF- todos  
-Bueno –tosiendo la señora que tenía el cabello corto de color blanco- Queremos avisarle que usted señorita Miyu es la esclava del señorito Brick..su contrato establecido es la marca que tiene en su pecho –apuntando su pecho

.-Wooo eso no lo ve-no termino porque Midori exploto ….

-Ahhh!!! Hoy día es el dia que la gente venga a envadir esta casa ¡!! Ò-ó!!!-dijo golpeando la palma de su mana con un puño… empeños tomando un gran bate de quien sabe donde lo saco? O-o?!!! , esta la tomo con toda su fuerza y se abalanzo contra las personas que tenían a su querida hermana en su manos, pero esta fue detenida por el subordinado del Rubio quien la tomo de su cintura y la puso en su hombro , con una rapidez que ella quedo o.o Wtf!!?  
-AHHHHHHH!!!, sueltame maldito mastodonte!!- dijo pataleando ¡! Y golpeando su espalda a quien no le hacía daño – Ahhh sueltame!!!!! … ToT  
- Hey.. quien te dio derecho a tocarla – dijo una voz detrás del sujeto, con un gran tono serio, en sus ojos se veía la molestia.

El sujeto se dio vuelta al igual que Midori…este vio al chico con es cara seria , ella quedo muda ya que este parecía demasiado a natsume cuando lo conoció por primera vez.

-O///O-midor  
- Perdóneme señor Boomer- dijo esta arrodillándose.

-Ohh no … - dijo con un suspiro Brick mientras tenía a Miyu

- Que pasa??- pregunto Miyu o.o-

De repente el moreno se puso al lado de Brick , quien dando tambien un suspiro este tomo un chocolate y se lo metió a la boca…

-Díganme que pasa ¡!!!!! O.o!!- decía Miyu mientras esta palateaba en la manos de Brick…  
- Ahh ..callate un rato ¬¬U- dijo Brick con una gotita en la cabeza- te lo pondre en forma facil, Boomer es como un niño egoísta, no le gusta que nadie tome sus cosas ….-Brick con una sonrisa- Y este se enoja y lo matas xD  
-QUE!!!! – dijo Miyu ..  
-o.O Cosa!!!!! – dijo Midori  
-Señor por favor perdonemes- decia el subordinado todavía arrodillado  
- No- dijo en tono serio

Al escuchar esto Midori, vio como el Rubio estaba a punto de darle un buena paliza en cuanto este estiro a su mano hacia el, esta se safo de lo brazo de aquel y se puso en medio de ellos 2, cerro sus ojos, todo vieron como el Golpe iba a ir dirigido a su cara , pero este se detuvo justo en sus labios, este abrio los ojos delicadamente, y vio el puño del chico cerca de sus labios, este retiro lentamente su puño sin emitir ni un viento o ráfaga , que este molestara a la chica. El chico rubio se alejo unos pasos hacia atrás…

- De acuerdo…. No le hara nada- dijo mirando con sus ojos azules a Midori, para después dirigir una mirada seria al subordinado- Que sea la ultima vez esto, por la proxima ella no te va a salvar, me oíste…- Dijo en tono serio  
-De acuerdo mi señor Boomer-dijo el subordinado, para después una mirada de odio a Midori ¬¬o- Gracias señorita, pero no necesito su compasión …  
-Ò.ó QUE!!!- dijo ella con una venita en su frente- No lo hago por placer,,creeme que odio las peleas, mas que otra cosa…- dijo en tono alto para que la escuchara el rubio- asi que ahora..vayanse de mi casa.. de una vez!!  
- Tu casa – dijo Brick con un sonrisa mientras tenía a Miyu en su mano- no me hagas reir.. ahora ustedes nos pertencen .. al igual que esta casa …  
-Que mierda!! – Dijo Midori enojada  
- Owo!! Que!! … como es eso Brick??- dijo Miyu algo asustada  
- Lo veran mañana- dijo los 3 al unísonos con cara picara y con una gran sonrisa en sus cara dibujada.

Al otro día Midori se levanto como era de costumbre temprano a pesar de que era domingo , ella se iba entrenar al colegio , ya que esta era la capitana del equipo de VolleyBall femenino de su escuela… y todos los domingo ella iba a entrenar sola. Junto con disparador de pelota especializado.

Bajo la escalera con sus tenida deportiva junto con su bolso de color Rosa y Verde, noto un gran silencio en la casa..eso le dio una paz inmensa en toda su alma, comio lo que era de costumbre un par de waffles.. y hico otro poco mas su hermana y otro poco por si quería más. Esta salió de la casa y se fue caminado a paso lento y dando suspiro. Sin darse cuenta esta ya había llegado a la escuela quien la miro detenidamente, comenzó a caminar , dentro de la escuela, mientra iba caminado vio en el entrenamiento de socker y para variar vio esa odiosa sonrisa ¬¬o quien la miro desde que entro y este le lanzo la pelota a sus pies…

- Que acaso tenemos que repetir esta rutina cada vez que vengo los domingo- dijo con una mano en su cintura .  
- Hola Midori-chan – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara  
La chica le salio una venita en su cabeza , tomo la pelota y se la lanzo al la cara, pero esta fue atajada por el chico.  
- Es lo mismo de siempre, no es cierto Sohma?? –dijo la chica con un suspiro  
- Hahaha, si siempre es lo mismo- dijo el chico- pero oye.. ¬¬o cuando me vas a decir por mi nombre- dijo este un poco molesto  
- Por que tendría que decirte por tu nombre… si no somos nada conocido ¬¬o-dijo ella girando su cabeza  
- ¡!Como que no nos conocemos!!- dijo el chico algo soprendido- te conosco hace más de 5 años!! ,.. no puedes decir que no nos conocemos ¬¬+- dijo este caminando hacia ella …  
- Hey!.. que haces??!- dijo ella viendo como el se acercaba hacia ella, el cuando se ponía serio este la ponía nerviosa O//o!!!, el era comos unos 20 o 15 cm mas grande que ella, tenía el cabello café, como las ojos de otoño, sus ojos eran igual que esmeralda que podían ver a través de ella , y a ella no le gustaba eso.. iba con unos short negro, con una polera blanca con el numero 27 en color verde…..-Creo que mejor me voy- dijo saliendo corriendo lo mas que pudo, llego al gimnasio y ahí cerro las puertas.. se apoyo contra las puertas y se dejo caer y con un gran suspiro esta después se rio sola.. como era de costumbre… después esta se levanto se fue a cambiar al vestidor donde puso un polera sin hombros azul..con lindos short rosa,, y su pelo amarrado en un cola de caballo…Esta comenzó a entrenar, sacando, remachando.. pasaron 2 horas sin se hubieras dado cuenta.. estaba tendida en el suelo , por el cansancio con la respiración entre cortada, su pelo esta desparramado por todo el suelo. Y de repente la puerta se abrio de un golpe … esta se levanto de golpe…y quedo petrificada por la persona que habría entrado, era un poco mas alto que Kukai tenía el cabello negro igua que el carbón , su piel era blanca como el marfil, sus ojos negro era igual que un pozo sin fondo.. que te miraban y te dejaba en otro mundo, llevaba el uniforme del colegio …que era negro entero , con camisa blanca, y una corbata verde…este le dirigio la vista a Midori quien esta parada en el centro del gimnasio, con la cara completamente Roja..por esa Persona .. el era Natsume Uchiha,,,hermano menor de Sasuke Uchiha….  
Este con su mirada fría dirigida a la vista …  
-Mas te vale limpiar todo este desorden me escuchaste…-dijo en tono serio  
En ese momento a la chica se le había ido todo el romanticismo.. apenas vio como le exigía ordenar,..como si cuando se fuera dejara todos patas arriba ¬¬. Ella es la única que deja tan ordenado el gimnasio que todos los lunes los conserjes se preguntan quien deja tan ordenado ese lugar, esta tomo el balón es su mano.. Y con una sonrisa..

- Como ^-^` que no dejo ordenado..- dijo lanzando la pelota y pegándole un remache, dirigido a la cara de Natsume- Toma!!!  
Pero este no le llego a la cara, si no que este lo recepciono y se lo devolvió con tal rapidez que la pelota paso a lado de su cabeza a unos poco centímetros de ella. Ella volvió a quedarse a petrificada, sintió la frisa casi cortante a lado de sus mejillas.  
Este cerro la puerta y dejo a la chica ahí sola nuevamente,,como estaba en el centro del gimnasio… el gimnasio quedo en silencio después de eso.. La chica se fue después de limpiar todo el lugar …dos horas aproxidamente …esta salio después de ducharse,,con un vestido de lana amarillo , que llegaba hasta sus muslo con unas botas de color azul, y con cinturón celeste..esta se fue corriendo para que nadie la viera salir, sobre todo Osma, que la pudio haber tenido, por que cada vez que se ponía serio,,era por algo..y siempre era la misma razón..pedirle que sea su novia,,, ////…. No era que ella le gustara que el fuera su novio, pero su corazón no estaba decidido todavía para aceptar sus sentimientos, por eso ella siempre andaba con distancia cuando se trataba de Kukai, esta ya había salido del colegio y se encontraba a kilómetros del colegio ya había llegado al centro comercial, todos los domingos hacía los mismo, siempre iba a sola al colegio, ya que no tenía ninguna amiga, ya que todo el mundo la encontraba una gente muy ruda e creía que era imposible que a ella le gustara algo mono o lindo, y desde muy chica tiene ese concepto, solo por que por error derroto a un matón …y ahora esta esa imagen de ella, la cool , ruda sin sentimiento de Midori, en cambio su hermana, podía demostrar todos sus sentimientos en la escuelas, ya sea alegar, reir o llorar… Al llegar se había dado cuenta que se había quedado hablando sola al frente de una estatua, donde tenía la imagen de Boomer , esta la miro detenidamente y se quedo O.///o!!!  
- Que Mierda!!!! – grito  
Toda le gente se voltió y comenzo a cuchichear cosa a su espaldas, esta le dirigio una mirada de odio, y todos silenciaron y esta de nuevo suspiro.  
-Incluso en la calle doy miedo u,uo, bueno mejor me voy a la tienda de siempre- esta se hecho a caminar por el centro comercial , suspirando cada cierto rato, esta llego a su primer parada, la tienda de la señora Asakura , era un anciana de unos 70 años, con su pelo amarrado un hermoso tomate, siempre usaba con colores vivos, y siempre sonría cada vez que entraba alguien, y había las cosas mas monas de la historia!! *w*,  
Se escucho la puerta cuando se abría, y la señora Asakura se voltió para mirar a su clienta y con una gran sonrisa pronunció las palabras – Bienvenida Midori-chan!.- dijo ella con una sonrisa  
- Bueno…- dijo una sonrisa para después reaccionar O.o- Como supo que era Yo!!! – dijo la chica soprendida..  
la señora se rió para después mostrar una enorme sonrisa – Midori-chan, tu vienes todos los domingo a la misma hora, ni siquieras te ha dado cuenta, que siempre que vienes, tiene la misma reacción – dijo con una sonrisa.  
- Ahhh ^//^-dijo la chica avergonzada…- de verás, bueno señora Asakura le ha llegado nuevas cosas- dijo la chica  
La señora saco de una pequeña caja, que estaba en compartimiento de debajo de la despensa, esta la abrió delicadamente, ya que sus manos no tenían demasiadas fuerzas para abrirlo, asi que se demoro unos tantos minutos tratando de abrirlo, para sacar de su adentro unos monos pinche con distintas formas y distintos colores, con una hermoso gorro de color balnco con un adorno de los 5 colores de los pinches, y con un mono bolso ..que no era tan llamativo pero tenía colores rojo y negro que le daban un toque muy genial.  
La chica le salio un sangrado de nariz por las cosas tan mona, que la señora le coloco un pañuelito a su nariz,  
- Señora Asakura!! – dijo con brillitos en sus ojos *3*- cuanto cuesta??!!  
- Cuesta unos 5000 yenes- dijo con una sonrisa  
- La chica quedo o.o!!- anonada, reviso cuanto dinero llevaba, y le alcanzaba, pero no iba tener dinero para la vuelta en micro , ni tampoco para su helado ToT  
- Pero, como eres un clienta frecuente que compra todas sus cosas, y era un persona especial para mi , te lo regalare- dijo ebozando una sonrisa  
- Olo!!! Que!!! – dijo Midori – Señora Asakura, no puedo hacerlo esta es su mejor mercancía!!  
-Y unica- dijo la señora- no hay nadie mas en el mundo que se merezca esto Midori-chan , asi que aceptalo como un regalo atrasado – dijo ebozando una sonrisa  
- Señora Asakura o.O- dijo la chica derramando lagrimas por su cara- Yoyoyoyo……..yooooooooo….!!!  
- Shhh…Tranquila….aceptalo eso me hara mas feliz- dijo poniendo su mano en su cabeza y acariciando su cabello.  
- Nooo!!!- dijo la chica- yo no voy aceptar esto gratis..prometo que le pagare la 70% ahora y el otro 30% se lo pagare después…- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa  
- Pero Midori-chan- dijo la señora  
- Nada de pero Sra Asakura, yo la respecto y quiero que usted tenga ese dinero ya que usted trabaja aquí día y noche, asi que por favor aceptalo,- dijo pasandole 3500 yenes en su mano y tomando los pinches, y el bolso….- nos vemos el proximo domingo señora Asakura  
- De acuerdo- dijo ebozando una sonrisa  
Se escucho como la puerta del local se cerraba.  
Mientra en la casa….

Dentro de la Piea Miyu esta dormía profundamente, abrazada a su muñeco que amaba tanto ya que tenía un valor sentimental, Miyu no se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba observando con cara de asesino, no a ella si no a su muñeco por que este no le dejaba acercarse a ella, cada vez que este intentaba acariciar su cara por los mechones de color miel, este era impedido por la enorme bola de pelo que se interponía entre ellos 2….. Brick estaba cabreado de ese muñeco, asi que metío su mano por debajo de la sabana y saco la mano de Miyu quien la apretó con dulzura, y con una mirada tierna la observo, este no pudo controlar más asi que se acerco lentamente a ella, su pelo rojo había tocado su cara y le hacía este cosquilla este estaba a punto de probar sus labios cuando,,,

-MIYU !!! CUANDO VAMOS A COMER ALGO!!!! – entro de un portazo Butch y Boomer quienes tenia una cara de hambrientos….

De repente este vieron la escena en la que se encontraba Miyu y Brick, esto 2 pusieron una cara blanca,para despues darse la vuelta, pero estos fueron agarradoos por Brick quien lo tomo por la espalda y con una sonrisa en sus labios,  
- Que acaso no le ha enseñado modales – dijo con una sonrisa para después tirarlo por la ventana muy lejos … con todos sus fuerzas con cara de rabia…  
-Vaya mierda ellos 2..me ha interrumpido…¬¬o, y eso que estaba en la mejor parte …  
Miyu abrió sus ojos lentamente este sento en la cama y se refrego los ojos lentamente ya que el sueño era demasiado para ella, Brick lo vio con su piyama rosa de tiritas..sus mechones caían por sus hombros, delicadamente tocando su cuerpo..este se quedo mirandola impresionado y sonrojado, este la observo por un rato, para despues cuando esta abrio los ojos el ya no se encontraba ahí, ella miro a todos lados y no vio nadie..

habra sido mi imaginación-dijo con el dedo indice en su mentón.  
Mientras que Brick estaba apoyada en la pared cerca de la ventana de Miyu con la mirada hacia abajo y con la cara roja y este bajo su casco para que no se viera su expresión….  
Después de eso Miyu se metió a la ducha y Brick la espero a fuera de la puerta sentado contra la puerta , fue cuando la chica miro por la ventana y empezo a escuchar un grito que se hacía mas grande –MIYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-Vio como las 2 cabeza de el rubio y el moreno gritaba por la ventana mientra estaba duchando se o_o ….un segundo no se vio nada por la espuma y el vapor un grito y fue cuando la chica salio de la ducha fue cuando Brick vio el cuerpo de ella corriendo desnuda y una hemorragia le vino por completo , se puso la mano en la nariz y observo con cara asesina a sus hermanos .- USTEDES!!!!! ÓWÓ ESTUPIDOS CABRONES!!!- Metiendo al baño y cerrando la puerta y empezando a golpearlos como loco y la puerta empezando a moverse como loca cuando salio el chico limpiando se las manos y dejando ambops K.O con un enorme chichón..En la pieza la chica se puso su ropa interior super rápida y estaba buscando como loca algo , que le faltaba –no,no ¡!!!! DONDE ESTA ESA COSA!!!!-Sacando cosas de cosas y haciendo un montón de cachureros fue cuando ese preciso momento que lanzo, observo que una pelota blanca se iba a la ventana ……-MIKONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!-Grito lanzando se contra la ventana y saltando la chica cuando la sostuvo –Uff, que bueno xD creí que me había caer a la calle y morir – dijo aliviada fue cuando escucho una linda cancion de un pajaró lo observo con lindura para despues sentir una pequeña brisa en su cuerpo miro para abajo vio la calle ….Quedo unos segundos fue cuando se afirmo de su peluche y cerrando sus ojos sintio que caía no era tan malo caer , su hermana la iba a retar por haber saltado de la ventana por su peluche , tendría la espalda rota y quedaría parallitica xD que divertido ….pensar que eso la aliviaría con ese dolor todo lo que sufría iba a morir , eso era gratificante .

-Miyuuuuuu- escucho una grito familiar y sintió como una mano la tomaba – Solo me voy por 5 horas y tu te caes maldita, por tu estupida bola pelos –dijo Midori

-Midori- dijo aliviada para despues ver que su hermana estaba colagada de una baranda de los pies.

-Estas me la pagas Miyu, si no salimos viva de esta te maldeciré en todo el cielo ….-dijo casi sin energías- Miyu gritame un rato!!!! – dijo enojada  
- Que te pasa gritarte no es el mejor momento!!!!!- Dijo ella enojada!  
- Que me grites ¡!...dime cosas que me hagan enojar demasiado asi puedo lanazarte arriba y llamar a algunos de esos estupidos"!!!!- dijo enojada!!  
- Ah!!???- dijo Miyo O.o  
- QUE ME GRITES PEDAZO ALCORNOQUE CON PATAS, POR ESA MIERDA QUE TIENES EN TU MANOS ESTAMOS EN ESTE PROBLEMA!!-dijo Midori enojada!  
- NO LE DIJAS MIERDA A MI MIKONA, MALDITA DEBILUCHA!!!!! QUE APENAS SABE COCINAR!!  
- COMO QUE NO SE COCINAR PEDAZO DE ALCORNOQUE!!!...YO SOY LA QUE HACE TU MALDITA COMIDA Y ASI ME PAGAS!!..SOBRES TODOS PARA ESOS INVIATDOS TUYOS!! QUE NO SE DIGNA A VENIR A SALVARTE!!- Midori!!  
-No lo metas en esto- dijo miyu ò.ó!!  
- HEY LLAMITA VEN AQUÍ!!!!1  
De repente salió de una ventana pelirrojo con cara de poco amigoss….  
- Como que llamita!!!- dijo con una venita en su cara  
- Ahí esta!!- dijo con un sonrisa…. Agarro de su mano con toda la fuerza que tenía mas encima con la rabia y con las cosas que le había dicho Miyu!! Esta la lanzo hacia arriba como si fuera un pelota y esta fue agarrada por Brick- Que alivio….- dijo cerrando sus ojos y cayendo  
- Midori!!!!!!!- grito Miyu!  
- MIERDA – dijo Brick al ver como caí

De repente de la nada un sombra apareció por la calle esta cruzo la cerca…..y se quedo abaja para atajar a la chica, pero alguien se le adelano y este fue agarrada por un chico que salto del tejado para atrapara a la chica que tenía los ojos cerrados

- Uff, por poco- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la chica quien tenía los ojos cerrados- Venga abre los ojos – dijo con una sonrisa, para después mirar al chico quien estaba a su lado  
- Ahhh….???- dijo abriendo los ojos – Booomer!!!!!!!- o.o mirando como lo tenía agarrada- bájame maldito pervertido!!  
Boomer la bajo sin expresar ningún expresión en su rostro, Midori se dio cuenta de que el rubio la sujetaba con firmeza la dejo en el suelo  
Esta le quedo mirando con cara de pocos amigos …..  
- Hey te pasa algo ¬¬o…a caso huelo mal?!! O que – dijo enojada  
Boomer la seguía mirando con esa misma cara, como lo estatua sin expresión alguna, un momento a otro este tomo el brazo con bastante fuerza y este le subió la manga de la polera hasta el hombro.  
-hey que te pasa!!....me duele!!!- dijo la chica enojada  
-Que significa estas herida-dijo apretándole el brazo- quien te hizo esto!!!- le grito  
- Eso a ti que te importa!!, me caí y listo- dijo enojada tratando de zafarse …  
-Estas mintiendo..-dijo de nuevo sin expresión agarrandole todavía el brazo- y que significa esa ropa?...esa no era la que llevabas puesta y lo que metiste dentro de ese saco tuyo….  
- (mierda..es inteligente…este chico pero no lo suficiente…) A TI NO TE INCUMBE LO QUE HAGA O DEJE DE HACER!!- dijo gritando- no porque seas un guerrero poderoso, voy a tener que decirte mis cosas, tu ni si quieras me has dicho nada sobre ti…por que tendría que decirte-dijo enojada- ahh y por cierto me duele

Al escuchar esto el rubio le solto delicadamente su brazo y se dirigio hacia la puerta, sin hacer ningún ruido……  
Todos quedaron:  
-Midori estas bien- dijo su hermana agarrandole el brazo  
- Sueltame- dijo retirando su brazo- después hablaremos de tu compartimiento..  
-Midori……-dijo su hermana

Esta después se quedo petrificada mientras que Brick estaba desconcertado con lo que habías pasado..

Despues de 15 minutos

-Me puedes explicar que hacías cayendo del edificio y mas en ropa interior que estabas pensando si no fuera por que te vi , Sali corriendo … y te agarre por esa estupida bola de pelos ¬¬U-regaño

-Gomen n_n-  
-¬¬U me dan ganas de golpearte por esa disculpa lo sabías o no?-dijo Midori con venitas en su frente

Ambas se fueron a dormir sin ninguna pelea mas a la mañana siguiente los 3 chicos estaban muertos de hambre x_x fueron todos a la cama de Miyu

.TENEMOS HAMBRE –gritando , esto provoco que la castaña se cayera de la cama – Acaso no le dimos comida o_o??  
-NOOOOH!!!!!-Gritaron los 3 , fueron unos segundos para que ella saliera disparada a la cocina y empezara a cocinar fue cuando su hermana se desperto.- porque -.- tanto escanda lo – dijo soñolienta

Se nos olvido darles comida o.o- decía miyu con culpa dentro de su espiritus.  
-Ahhh…dios porque a mi, venga, sal de la cocina vas a terminar cortandote un dedo con lo apurada que estas …- dijo poniendose un delantal celeste.  
- No soy una niña!!! Ó-ó-dijo alegando mientras esta tenía un cuchillo y se corto – Ahhhhhh ¡!!!!!!!!!  
- Te dije- dijo ella acercandose y sacando de su bolsillo una vendita para su dedo- Si serás, no escuchas esta es la decima vez que te dijo no hagas las cosa apurada que si no te corta, y como siempre te terminas cortando el dedo…. Enserio la señora de la venditas se esta millonaria con todos lo parches que te compro .. ¬¬o ahora sal…de la cocina yo termino…-Dijo sacando a su hermana de la cocina… No le tomo ni 20 minutos y ya tenía toda la comida lista, incluso el dichoso jugo de Chirimoya que tanto le gustaba a su hermana,

Sugoiii!! *-* - se movía de un lado a otro Miyu quien no podía creer que tan lindo se veía se sampo el jugo de una , fue cuando al terminar , la chica se quitaba el delantal y la mesa fue ocupada al instante por los 3 chicos que comían como verdaderos , chanchos …comían con las manos provocando que ambas hermanas, observaban atonitas un trozo de comida callo en el cabello de midori……..  
Hubo silencio, miyu se alejo 10 metros y se coloco detrás de una silla con un casco en la cabeza, todos quedaron Wtf…. De repente de la castaña comenzo a emanar una aura asesina aparecía fuego detrás y esta lanzo la mesa a los invitados cordiales sobre todo a Butch quien recibió toda la silla!!!!!!! O.o!!!

- KYA!!!!!!!! – enojada- Tu crees que hago la comida paa que tu ¡!! Me la tires ¡!! Y mas encima vengas a aquí!!!! Y me la tires a mi pelo .. con lo que me ha costado lavarme!!! Con mi brazo!!! Moriras- dijo con un sonrisa maligna y detrás de ella apareciendo un batt con la palabra DIE.

El moreno comenzo a traspirar frío no por el Batt si no por la mirada de la chica , quien comenzo a perseguirlo por toda la casa…destruyendo cosas..y fue cuando la idiota de su hermana se cruzo y esta tuvo que cambiar el rumbo del maldito Batt, que hizo que se pegara las 2 … o.o los 3 chicos!!!  
Miyu cayo inconsciente….  
Chicos: Owo!!!!  
-Vaya mierda… ¬¬o voy a salir un rato…..quiero todo ordenado cuando vuelva..me escucharon òwó!!!.... y tu!!- apuntando a Brick- Tu llamitas cuida de Miyu mientra yo salgo …..  
- Llamita ¬¬o  
- Nos negamos!!! – grito el moreno ..

Se niegan ñ_ñ –dijo  
-Si ademas no somos tu criados – dijeron ambos .- Verdad Boomer  
- Que han dicho!!?- dijo midori con una cara de ogro…  
- Nada, nada… -dijieron los 2 chicos tragando saliba…  
La chica salió con paso veloz que al dirigirse a la puerta esta derramo unas pocas lágrimas al suelo que solo el rubio las noto..

Se cerro la puerta con harta fuerza que quedo tiritando la manija de la puerta ….

-Voy salir un rato- dijo el rubio abriendo una ventana y saliendo por ella…  
Los 2 chicos quedaron con Miyu desmayada en e suelo, quienes cumplieron muy obediente la orden que le había dado Midori-chan..

Cuando Midori había cerrado la puerta, esta salio corriendo de ese lugar con todas sus fuerzas no le costo nada llegar lo mas lejos que sus pies que le permitián, esta se subió encima de una micro, estuvo un rato ahí cuando este se dio cuenta que dentro de la micro estaba Kukai, con su bolso de entrenar…ella no quería ver a nadie que la conociera asi que le pido al señor conductor que abriera la puerta, el señor estaba todavía andando, esta le decía que detuviera rápido el bus, su respiración estaba entrecortada, entre cada segundo, cuando de repente vio que Kukai la reconoció esta se desespero tanto que se cayp de la micro hacia la calle, todo el mundo vio como la chica caía al calle inclusos Kukai y vieron como rodo por el pavimento y raspandose las rodillas, esta tenía las rodilla sangrando, pero , su ropa rasgada, esta se levanto con cuidado, y vio a Kukai quien se había bajado de la micro venía corriendo para socorrerla, esta no penso en sus heridas, si no que la iba a ver con su cara tenía asi que se puso a correr, Kukai noto que huía de él y este la salio persiguiendo……

Ambos chicos observaban a la chica que inconciente estaba el moreno había hecho un montón de cosas con mujeres pero su hermano nada no le interesaba el sexo opuesto , pero como la observa el siente que es suya por la mirada que no le quita encima a su cuerpo fino , cuantas veces se lo hice algunas de esas chicas deseosa con esos cuerpos , pero es extraño el cuerpo de ella es muy delicado como solo tocarla o verla se rompería esta curiosidad vendra que tan lejos es su valor esa chica para Brick esto sera divertido.

Mientras en un sueño que yacía ella , estaba en un bosque frondoso que mas que buscaba no había nadie escucho una cascada y se dirigió hacia alla cuando saco con sus manos las ramas del arbusto quedo maravillada era el pelirrojo que estaba bañando se ahí pudo ver su cuerpo bien formado un rubor se asomo en sus mejillas , sus ojos brillaron pero algo extraño noto en su cabeza para despues ver en su mejilla izquierda tenía un parche

-Miyu.- escucho una voz que la apelaba cuando abrio los ojos sintio una lengua en su mejilla o_O!!! había sido Butch quien la lamio y el pelirrojo lanzaba llama por sus ojos …

- ._. …………..BUTCH!!! Ò///Ó QUE ME HICISTE – Grito la castaña enojada y saliendo persiguiendo por toda la casa con un bat como su hermana mientras Brick la seguía al lado

Fue cuando un zumbido grande provoco que los vidrios del departamento se trizaran y las ampolleta quedando en extrema oscuridad , y solos fue cuando sintió que algo la lanzanba para afuera cuando abrio sus ojos estaba colgando de una cuerda y en su extremo la sostenía un niño pequeño que a su lado la acompañaba una mujer voluptuosa de cabello rosados cortos , el niño aparentaba de 7 años

Oh.. Matsurika encontraste a una plana xD- dijo el pequeño en un tono burlon

Plana!!?? O_O aaah!! Que ternura *-* como te llamas?- dijo abrazando al chico

Yo tengo 7 años y medio y mi nombre es Loki tu eres una slave debo matarte para que no seas la fuerza de tu amo – dijo con una ternura

Aaah!! n_n –asintio- espera un segundo como que soy la fuerza de mi amo??  
-Matsurika – dijo en tono de orden

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Matsurika selo explico – dijo dejando arriba de un techo a Miyu

El slave es como alimento para el amo – dijo abriendo su polera

Aah?? ._. – dijo observando fue cuando esta mostro su pecho y el niño lo succiono

Ahn…-gimio para despues dejar al niño quien emanaba una fuerza increíble y esta se vestía .

Aah? Osea tu eres alimento de el ..pero eso significa x////X Nuhhhhh!!! – dijo negandose y alborotando se su cabello castaño- Ah .. se me olvida tienes una cadena de hojas que rodea tu cuello ten cuidado que te puede llega ahorcar – dijo apuntando

Ambos se quedaron observando con cara de espanto a la castaña

-Que dije algo mal?- pregunto inocente mente

-Puede ver la cadena – pregunto el niño acercando se a ella

-Si debes tener cuidado esta muy apretada – acercando se a el pero su mano fue detenida con fuerza .

-Vaya, vaya eres mas interesante de lo que aparentas planas – dijo con ojos malévolos y sonrisa siniestra

-Me duele – dijo sintiendo como su muñeca era aplastada por la fuerza

- Quien iba a pensar que me encontraria con una slave full?? Solo hay 3 entonces tu eres una ..con una asi me servira y la fuerza que tiene en su interior es de un dios –dijo tomando el mentón de la chica

- Mira que te diga eres tierno pero no pienso dejar que una ternura me robe mi primer beso y mas encima haga esa prevención conmigo – de chillido moviendo se de un lado a otro

- HEY!! DEJA A MIYU ENANO- Dijeron el moreno y el pelirrojo quienes llegaron volando hacia ellos

-Woooh *-* pueden volar .- dijo maravillada con los ojos con brillos

-Es que acaso no lo sabía ¬¬U- dijo el pelirrojo

-Pues no u_u – respondio

-A QUIEN LE VIENES A DECIR ENANO FRUTILLA- Grito el niño enojado

-Fru…..ti…..llla – quedo perplejo ante el apodo para que un montón de fuego lo rodeara – COMO ME HAS LLAMADO! Ó0Ó – Enojado y pegando le un golpe al crio y este estrellando se con un edificio

-Hey!!! No seas abusivo- grito enojada la castaña quien salto y cayendo encima de el chico y quedando encima de el .-Puede que sea malo pero es un niño ¡!!- enojada

-ME INTERESA UN PEPINO SI ES UN NIÑO EL ME HA LLAMADO FRUTILLA!! –Gritando

-Si escuche ¬¬U no tienes para que gritarme en ese tono ,- dijo enojada e inflando sus mejillas

-NO ME CABREES MALDITA –Lanzando la y siendo agarrada por el moreno- Quedate ahí y no te interpongas ¡!! Ò_ó que ahora esto es personal – decendio en el techo y mirando con furia al niño que lo escupía sangre por la golpiza que le habían dado.

-Cof , maldito te voy a matar – grito furioso –Matsurika – grito

-Hai – saliendo la mujer atacando al pelirrojo con fuerza y este solo esquivaba .

-Ahora iré por la chica para poder beber su fuerza – dijo observando con ojos diabolicos .

-Jah como si te dejara eso – dijo en tono burlón el moreno quien sostenía a Miyu

juju aqui dejo despues lo continuo ...me da una lata por nerlo separado ya que ....es hora de irse a dormir


End file.
